The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner and a toner external additive.
It is a known technique for magnetic substance-dispersed resin carriers to form on surfaces of carrier cores (core particles) coat layers containing a temperature responsive macromolecule (specifically, a vinyl polymer) essentially containing either or both N-isopropyl acrylamide and N-isopropyl methacrylamide.